


Walking The Path Towards You

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: The development of Stiles and Scott's relationship as seen through the eyes of Melissa. Slash





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Melissa smiled tired as she watched Scott running around the playground happily, burning of a little of the energy he had had to keep cooped up in the house. Rafe had lost his temper and shouted at their son when he had run into the living room yesterday afternoon. He had been drunk, of course, but he had scared Scott and now her little boy was terrified to play near his dad. 

Her and Rafe had of course had a furious row last night over it, and he had stormed out the house at 3 in the morning. She hadn't seen or heard from him since, and it made her heart sink a little to admit that she was more worried about how much of their money he was drinking away than if he was ok. She was exhausted this morning, and Scott had sweetly tried sheering her up with breakfast of dry cereal and coffee made with cold water. She had smiled though and tugged him into bed with her for cuddles as she picked at the cereal. She had decided he deserved a little time away from the house and had brought him to his favourite park to play. 

She frowned when she looked back up and saw a larger kid push Scott. Her son was so sweet and quiet he would never argue back with anyone, from where she was sitting she could see him holding his hands up and talking, as though he was attempting to negotiate with the bully. She stood quickly when the kid shoved Scott hard enough to push him over and was raising his fist again, but before she could take another step a small ball of energy appeared out of nowhere with a battle cry and tackled the larger kid. 

She was so shocked she couldn't move as she watched the slightly gangly little boy that couldn't be much older than Scott's 4 years try and wrestle with the bully. However considering the kids was a lot larger and some inches taller, he seemed to be losing. She was moving again, this time to protect her son's protector, when Scott let out a little battle cry of his own and pounced into the fray.

Scott was not a challenger, but here he was fighting with all he had to help out the other kid, the pair of them wrestling with the larger one. 

She reached them the same time as another woman ran over, looking highly amused and as though she had run through a storm and back. Mellissa was ashamed to admit she thought that this had to be the mother of the bully, and put the amused air down to kids behaviour, she probably wasn't even going to tell him off!

However she reached into the ball of scrapping boys and unerringly plucked out the gangly little boy that had come to Scott's defense, tucking him under one arm, before her hand went in again and she grabbed the bully by his collar. Melissa quickly moved to snag Scott around the waist and pull him off the bully, tugging him away. 

“Jackson Whitmore! How many times do I have to tell you about pushing around the other kids! This is everyone's playground! Your behaviour is unacceptable!” The woman scolded the bully, who was actually looking ashamed. 

“They started it!” 

“Jackson I watched you push that little boy over, he was doing nothing but playing! You go back to your nanny right now!” She nudged him gently and watched with a small frown as he stomped away. Her son was wriggling in her grip, his legs moving at what looked like a thousand miles an hour. “Oh alright,” She gently placed him back on his feet and he raced over to Scott straight away. 

“Do you want to come and play on the swings with me?” The little boy asked Scott holding out his hand. Scott looked at him considering before breaking out into a wide smile. 

“Sure!” He took the hand and before Melissa could say anything the two of them were racing off. 

“Jackson isn't a bad kid per say, he just gets a little jealous. He is always here with nannies, never his parents, I think he gets a little upset by it,” The woman sighed looking after when the bully had stomped away to. 

“Oh right, thank you for your help,” Melissa stammered, this woman radiated energy and cheerfulness, her face was a bi bright smile when she turned back to Melissa. 

“Its no problem at all, my son seems to have taken yours under his wing. Honestly he has stuck up for the kids Jackson picks on before, but I have never seen him go at it like that before! I do feel a little bit for your on though, my boy has so much energy in him I swear he runs in circles around me half the time, he's probably going to be shattered by the time they come back,” The woman laughed. Melissa reckoned the apple hadn't fallen far fro the tree given how fast the woman was speaking. 

“He never really pairs up with anyone when we come to play, its nice to see to be honest. I'm Melissa,”

“Really? Mines just sorts of forces his way in,” The woman laughed brightly again. “Nice to meet you Melissa, I am Claudia,” 

The two of them made their way back to the bench Melissa had been sitting on chattering. They kept an eye on Scott being towed around the park by his hand, his big grin and laughter letting them know he was completely willing. Melissa enjoyed their chat, Claudia was full of energy and excitement, she was loud and bright, full of laughter and smiles. She was also quick witted and sarcastic. And for a while Melissa was able to forget all her problems at home as she found herself unable to do anything but relax with this woman and laugh along as well. 

“Oh dear we had better get going, I promised that we would take my husband some lunch, honestly if I left him to it he would survive off of burgers and chips and that is just not good for his health, he has heart conditions in his family. Come on! Lets shake a leg!” Claudia rambled making Melissa blink as her brain processed the information. 

Her son and Scott came running over, both wearing a pout. Melissa pulled out Scott's inhaler from her pocket and held it out to him when she noticed he was a little wheezy, and he stepped forwards accepting it. 

“What's that?” Claudia's son frowned concerned as he watched Scott take a few deep breaths. Bless he looked like he was ready to defend Scott from her if she was doing something to hurt him. 

“Scott has asthma, his lungs have trouble getting air sometimes, so he takes this to help him breathe,” She explained with a smile. 

“Can I see?” He asked holding out his small hand. Smiling she handed it over and watched as his quick eyes inspected it. “You put this in your mouth and push this bit?” He asked Scott. 

“Ah ha, I have to push three times and breathe deep between each one,” Scott recited faithfully.   
“And Scott always has this with him?” The little boy asked seriously turning back to look at her. 

“Yes he does or I do, why?” 

“I need to know if Scotty needs it when we're playing so I know what to do!” The little boy said with a determined look on his face as he handed the inhaler back to her. Claudia met her eye and the both of them grinned at the words. 

“Alright come on lets get going,” Claudia chuckled. 

“Do we have to?” Her son pouted reaching out to clutch Scott's hand. 

“Yes we do, your father will be waiting, you always like going down the station,” 

“But I like Scott!” 

“Oh your father will be heartbroken when he hears he has been replaced,” Claudia laughed bending to scoop up her son. 

“We will see you again really soon, we have to be getting home too,” Melissa assured the little boy, reaching down to pick Scott up too. 

“Promise?” Scott demanded.

“We promise,”

“You and Scotty's mum need each others number so you can call and we can meet up!” Claudia's son demanded. Melissa could see that the little boy had clearly got his mum's brains, Scott would never have thought about something like that, though he was nodding along seriously now and prodding her with his finger. 

“Alright, there are you happy?” Claudia laughed after she had scribbled her number on a piece of paper she had pulled from her pocket and handed it to Melissa. 

“Yes!”

“Bye Scotty!” The little boy called waving madly over Claudia's shoulder as she walked down the path after saying goodbye to Melissa. 

“Bye Stiles!” Scott shouted just as enthusiastically. 

\--------------------------- Teen Wolf

This next night Melissa found herself picking up the phone and dialing the number Claudia had passed her to arrange another play date. Rafe had snapped at Scott again, and once more her little boy was sad. But Stiles had seemed to manage to take that away from him for a little while, he had seemed to be able to make him smile and laugh just a little brighter.   
“Hi is this Claudia?” She asked after the greeting. 

“Melissa?! Oh thank goodness you called! Stiles has not stopped chewing my ear off about whether or not you have called all day, I found him in the car earlier and he demanded that we drive around until we spotted you. Honestly! We need to set up another play date, are you free tomorrow?”

As she listened to the stream of chatter she found herself smiling just a little despite the fight that she had just had, and the worry over Rafe being out drinking again. Perhaps Scott wasn't the only one who would benefit from the play date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

“Mum! Guess what, guess what, guess what?!” Scott rambled excitedly as he raced over to her, Stiles hand in his and running alongside him as normal. 

“Hi Mrs McCall!” Stiles said brightly. 

“Guess What mum!” Scott was practically wriggling with excitement making her and Claudia laugh. 

“Hello Stiles, what is it Scott?” 

“Me and Stiles are going to be in the same class next year!” Scott squealed happily. 

“That's wonderful!” Melissa smiled even as her brain short circuited for a moment. 

“Oh that poor teacher,” Claudia of course just said exactly what Melissa had been thinking making both boys pout at her. 

\---------------------------------- Teen Wolf 

“Mrs Stilinski, I don't think that you are taking this seriously enough!” The Headteacher looked like his was about to burst a blood vessel, Stiles and Scott were standing outside the window looking contrite, and her first time in meeting Stiles' dad, the Sheriff, was for this!

“Oh come on! I am taking it seriously, what they did was very very wrong,” Claudia rolled her eyes. The Sheriff dropped his forehead to his palm with a groan, clearly also reckognising the tone in Claudia's voice. 

“This is not a laughing matter!” The Headteacher fumed. 

“Claudia!” The Sheriff asked plaintively. 

“Oh come on John!” Claudia rolled her eyes still snickering. “Of course it is serious, and we're goin to punish Stiles, but come on! Its a little impressive that two 6 year olds managed to blow up a toilet!” She said before bursting out laughing. Melissa noticed the Sheriff's lips twitching even as he tried to maintain a straight face as he looked at the Headteacher. 

“We will make sure they understand the seriousness of what they have done,” He said firmly. The Headteacher seemed to give them up as a lost cause considering Melissa was biting her lip torn between laughing herself and shouting. 

When they stepped out the office her and the Sheriff herded the boys outside and to the cars. 

“We're sorry,” Scott said quickly as the three adults crossed their arms and looked down at them. 

“We didn't expect it to explode!” Stiles nodded. 

“Yes! We wouldn't have done it if we had known!” Scott said anxiously. 

“Even though it was really cool...” Stiles trailed off when Claudia cleared her throat and Scott nudged him in the side. “But it was very very bad and we shouldn't have done it and we feel terrible,” 

Scott and the Sheriff both rolled their eyes while Melissa bit her lip again and Claudia descended back into giggles, it couldn't be more obvious that Scott had instructed Stiles to say that to any questions asked of their guilt. 

“Alright, as punishment, no seeing each other for three days!” The Sheriff declared, and oh he was good, he knew where to hit where it hurt. Both the boys were gawping at them as though they had heard the worst declaration of their young lives. They hadn't spent more than a day apart sinc ethey had met each other in the park two years ago. 

“Dad! You can't do that!” Stiles protested.

“It will go up a day every time you argue! Now both of you into your car,” The Sheriff said firmly. 

“But...but...I can't survive without Scotty!” Stiles whined even as he moved towards his mum's car, clearly not willing to test his dad's threat, Scott was doing the same heading towards their car pouting.

“Well maybe that will teach you not to blow up toilets in the future!” The Sheriff scolded. 

“Or to run away faster so you don't get caught in the future,”

“Claudia!” The Sheriff and Melissa said exasperatedly at the same time while the boys scrambled into the cars to hide their laughter. Melissa met the Sheriff's eyes across the car doors, and right there a friendship was born, and friendship forged of both of them loving Claudia to bits, and being trailed along in her chaotic love for life. 

\---------------------------------------- Teen wolf

Scott was eight it happened, the thing that Melissa had always feared, and always knew she would never be able to forgive. Rafe's drinking hurt their son. She reckoned as long as she lived the sight of Scott tumbling down the stairs and not getting up would be burned into her memory, into her worst nightmares. 

They had both raced downstairs, and those ten seconds she had counted where he wouldn't wake up were the longest of her life. When his eyes had opened she had nearly felt sick with relief, and she had quickly bundled him into the car, slapping Rafe's hand away when he reached out to help her. 

She had called John in tears from the hospital when she had been told that he had a concussion and some memory loss from the fall but no real damage. Claudia had taken Scott home with her while Melissa and John went back to her house. He had helped her bag up all of Rafe's things, and he had stood to the side when he had come back home, surprisingly not drunk for once. He had promised her he would never drink again and had apologised over and over, but she couldn't trust him, and she had told him to get out of her house. 

He had gone with little fuss, looking so down and scared of himself, he had looked sick when he had glanced to the some dent at the bottom of the stairs where their son had landed the night before. 

She had been worried that once he calmed down he would be back and arguing with her about being kicked out the house, but she had turned down Claudia's offer for her and Scott to stay at the Stilinski house for a few days, she knew if she did that she would never want to go back. But instead she grew angrier when it seemed Rafe had decided to just run away all together. 

Scott was of course heartbroken when it became clear that his dad wasn't coming home, for all the bad there were some good as well, and Scott loved his dad. She had had to sit him down and explain that she wasn't sure how long his dad would be away for, but she was sure that he loved Scott. 

It was a week and a half after the incident that she had received a phone call at 4 in the morning, stumbling down the stairs in a panic to answer the phone. Claudia had been beside herself on the other line, and it had taken Melissa a good three or four minutes to calm her down to get out of her what the problem was.

Stiles was missing, he had been there when Claudia and John had gone to bed the night before, but when John got up for his early shift that morning and poked his head into Stiles' room as was habit their son wasn't there. The sheets were cold, and there was no sign of a struggle. Melissa narrowed her eyes and told Claudia to hang on for a moment, and she run up stairs to Scott's room. 

“Call off the search party, I got him,” Melissa sighed.

“He's there?! John! He's at Melissa's!” Claudia shouted. 

Melissa shook her head as she took in the sight in front of her. The two of them were lying in the middle of Scott's bed wrapped tightly around each other. It looked like Stiles had brought with him all of Scott's favourite treats as their wrappers were lying all over the room, and a small pile of all Scott's favourite videos were in a pile by the bed. 

“I think he came over to cheer Scott up,” Melissa said softly backing out the room so she didn't wake them. 

“He walked all the way there by himself!” The Sheriff was thundering in the back ground. 

“Do they look cute?” Claudia asked, a lot calmer now. 

“Claudia!”

“Oh simmer down, we will tell him off. But we all know hell or high water Stiles won't be kept from Scott if he thinks he's hurting!” Claudia huffed. “Melissa are you crying?” She asked concerned as she heard the sniff down the line. 

“We're lucky to have you all!” Melissa admitted. 

“That's it, John you are dropping me off at Melissa's! I have some of that juice you like in, and some mix for your favourite chocolate chip pancakes, I also have that film we have been wanting to see, I will bring that around, John, where is my dressing gown!” 

Melissa listened to Claudia rambling on with a smile, and to the playful bickering between her and John as she thought on just how alike her and Stiles were.   
That morning they sat curled up on the sofa with their pancakes in their pyjamas watching their film and giggling like 13 year old girls again. The look of horror on the boys faces when they had snuck downstairs, obviously hoping to smuggle Stiles out the house without anyone being the wiser, and spotted the two of them had made them burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The year of Claudia's illness was the worst year any of them had gone through. Everything seemed duller and less full of life, they were all walking around with a small slump in their shoulders, and the two boys seemed to grow up a little quicker that year. 

Stiles wasn't as bright and excited as he used to be, and more often than not it was Scott towing him around and not the other way around. John looked tired and lost, completely unsure as to what he was expected to do, what he was going to do now. And even though she felt the same, Melissa tried to be there for them all as much as she could. 

It became obvious that Claudia wasn't going to get better too quickly, and though she tried to put a brave face on it, she had admitted to Melissa one night that that it was the worst punishment that she could think of, forgetting her son and her husband. The fear that they two people that mattered the most to her in the world were about to become strangers to her. That she would forget her best friend and all the laughs and love that they had shared since meeting in the park. 

There was nothing any of them could say though. 

She had never been prouder of Scott as she was when he stuck by Stiles' side like glue, he was there when it got bad and Claudia had no idea who Stiles was, even though it hurt Scott too that his Aunty Claudia had no idea who he was, he would stand and grip Stiles hand tightly and not let go, anchoring the hurting boy.

It was hell though. 

Pure hell.

Claudia had always been so bright and full of life, so full of energy and love. Melissa suddenly couldn't imagine a world she wasn't in, she couldn't imagine not hearing her laughter again, not hearing her teasing sarcasm, not hearing her inappropriate comments and watching her grin as she and John groaned her name. 

But they were facing it more and more as they rapidly lost Claudia to her illness. 

\--------------------------------- Teen wolf. 

It was one of Claudia's better days when Melissa had been visiting after the end of their shift. She had these every now and then where she was calmer and less angry and confused. Every now and then if they were lucky Claudia managed to break through, the real Claudia. Melissa was hovering and lingering in the hopes that this would be one of those times even though she was exhausted. 

“I'm glad,” Claudia suddenly said making Melissa look up from where she had been reading to Claudia.

“Sorry?”

“That Stiles has Scott, I'm glad. He's going to be hurting badly, but I know as long as he has Scott he will be ok,” Claudia nodded and smiled. It was one of her smiles, smaller and more pained, but it was there. Melissa had felt tears welling in her eyes as she nodded.

“They will be fine,” 

“Of course they will, they love each other. I just wish I would still be alive to see them married,” 

“Married?” Melissa spluttered wondering if she had already slipped.

“Of course, they're too young to really see it now. But one day, I bet you a glass of our favourite red, they will be married. Melissa, I need you to promise me something!” Claudia reached for her. 

“Of course, anything!” Melissa shook her head to try and clear her thoughts from the shock of Claudia's sudden declaration and concentrated on what she was saying. These moments were swift and fleeting and she didn't want Claudia to miss out on saying something important because she was reeling. 

“Make sure Stiles doesn't wear something inappropriate for the wedding! You will need to take him suit shopping, John is hopeless when it comes to things like that! I had to chose his tux for our wedding!” Claudia said desperately. 

“I...I will, of course,” Melissa nodded. It wasn't as good a day as she had thought it was apparently.

“Good good, you're going to have to represent us both I am afraid. I would so have loved to have been there,” She hummed settling back into her pillows and nodding off. 

\---------------------------------- Teen Wolf

The funeral was hard, so hard. Standing at the entrance to the cemetery and watching Stiles kneeling at his mother's graveside, at Claudia's graveside broke her heart. Scott was sniffling and hugging her tightly as he watched too. 

She didn't go to him though as John knelt down beside him and spoke gently to him, the grief clear on his face, he looked so broken and tired, as though Stiles were the only thing holding him together. He felt guilty as well she knew, he hadn't been there when Claudia had passed, no one but Stiles had been. It was heart wrenchingly sad, and appropriate at the same time. Stiles, who Claudia loved more than anyone in the world had been the one at her side when she passed. 

As the two walked towards them Scott reached out his hand for his best friend and pulled him into a tight hug, seeming like he would never let him go. John had managed a small upturn of his lips at the sight, and had allowed Melissa to hug him too before offering his arm to her.

The four of them left the cemetery, let Claudia there, but Melissa knew that she and John would keep her memory alive for Stiles, and he would keep it alive for them, so much like Claudia it hurt a little right now, but so much so, she knew that she had not really fully left them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

So werewolves. 

Melissa admitted that so much had one through her brain as to what the hack was going on with Scott and Stiles she had nearly gone mad. They had changed so much, and so quickly, and she knew they were teenagers and at that point that they did change. But this was different. 

And Allison came into the picture around the same time, and she couldn't help but wonder if it were something to do with her and the changes she made to a relationship that had very much been ScottandStiles for so long. 

Melissa admitted to herself she wasn't very happy with Scott, or proud of him for the way he had acted. Stiles had suddenly been almost a second thought to Scott, while everything revolved around Allison for so long. Even after their break up and Scott managing to find the anchor within himself, everything seemed to go back to Allison. 

She knew that your first relationship was big and exciting and powerful, but she had been worried about Stiles, who seemed so lost as to who he was in this world and where he belonged in Scott's life now. Don't get her wrong, she was glad that they had more friends and that they had people to watch their backs in this world that she didn't really understand, but the gap between them was sudden and big. 

It had taken her a lot to wrap her head around the whole werewolf thing, and the realisation that there was so much more out there than she had realised. And there always seemed to be something coming after the boys and their friends, something nipping at their heels. She was glad that John was finally in the know about everything, it made things much easier, and the friendship that had faded a little without Claudia there with them got stronger again.

Just in time for the chaos that came with the Nogitsune. She would freely admit that she had been terrified that they were going to lose Stiles, especially when the Nogitsune disappeared wearing his body. She had never felt more terrified. 

And Scott had seemed so lost. She saw the realisation in her son's eyes of how far away he had left Stiles behind, she saw the realisation that his priorities had become skewed and wrong. And she saw the pure panic and desperation, and she knew that Scott could not lose Stiles. 

The two of them had sat together for hours, just sitting and wondering where the Nogitsune was, and what he was doing with Stiles' body. The unspoken fear of 'what if we can't get him back' echoing between the two of them, a living fear in their eyes and in the Sheriff's. 

It was Claudia all over again. Stiles filled their lives with energy and wit, with smiles and with laughter, and though it was not quite as obvious as his mum's had been yet, his spirit was such a huge part of their lives, and suddenly it was missing, and they had no idea if they would be able to get it back. 

Seeing Stiles emerge from those bandages had been heart stopping, seeing and realisin that it was Stiles, STILES, and that they had him, they had him back and they had him in their arms. And even though he looked like he had been through hell and back twice, he was here and he was with them. 

Of course nothing was that simple, and Scott through hovering and not letting Stiles out of his sight for more than 2 minutes – Melissa had counted – had quickly realised that something wasn't right. Stiles was hurting and he was freezing. 

Scott didn't know that Melissa had punched Deaton. Afterwards he had apparently told Scott that it was from slipping at work. But when she had gone around to try and get some answers on what was happening with Stiles now, and what was wrong with him, was it permanent, and had got some riddle bullshit instead of an actual answer, she had snapped. And gotten her answer afterwards.

It was as they had feared, Stiles was still tied to the Nogitsune, as long as it lived it was sucking energy from him. The longer it was allowed to carry on living, the weaker Stiles would get. 

They had steeled themselves and made their plans to take down the Nogitsune, the determination to destroy the Nogitsune and save Lydia was even stronger, though that light was strongest in Scott's eyes. And Melissa suddenly felt more confident, he was not going to let anything happen to Stiles. 

\------------------------------- Teen Wolf

When everything was done, the Nogitsune defeated and boxed away, heading away somewhere unknown with Derek and Peter. Allison was alive, though she would be in the hospital for a while after she was stabbed by the Oni. 

It was the evening after everything, and Melissa was expecting Scott to take off to the hospital to be with Allison. The pack had all pretty much slept the day away she reckoned after everything that they had been through. When she heard the thumps and bangs coming from upstairs she had expected her son to come running into the room and matter about the hospital before taking off. 

“Scott?” She frowned confused. Her son had walked into the kitchen with a full duffle bag. He placed it down on the table and sat down, but going by the squirming that he was about to ask her something he wasn't sure she would be happy with. 

“I know after everything that has happened you aren't going to be completely happy with this, but please let me explain first. I need to go and stay with Stiles for a bit, a couple of days at the least, after everything that has happened, after nearly losing him, I can't be away from him, my wolf is...anxious and upset and angry, and I just need to be there with him to make sure that he is ok and make sure that I'm not going to lose him again. I haven't been able to sleep properly all night, I can't rest knowing he's not with me...”

“Scott!” Melissa called over his rambling. She hid her smile as he snapped his mouth shut and looked at her wide eyed. It was good to know that even though he was an Alpha werewolf now she still had that ability as his mum.

“Sorry,”

“Of course you can go. Just call and check in with me every now and then yeah? Oh and Scott, maybe pick up some of the things that he likes to eat,” Melissa advised.

“Yeah that a great idea!” Scott beamed nodding. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his bag before hurrying off.   
\------------------- Teen Wolf

“Hey Melissa,” Stiles waved as he and Scott walked into the house. It wasn't as cheerful as it normally was, but he was getting there, it had been a month since the Nogitsune, and he was getting better and better every day. 

Scott refused to leave his side, at all, for a month he was attached to Stiles, either trailing him around or dragging him along beside him. They slept together, curled up in the bed as they had when they were kids. Scott couldn't seem to let Stiles out of his sight, and Stiles didn't seem that bothered by it really, in fact he seemed to be enjoying it. But she could read the fear in his eyes every time Allison was mentioned like he was expecting Scott to realise he was with the wrong person, and go running. 

It always made Melissa a little sad to see it. To see the fear in Stiles' eyes. And she reckoned that Scott saw it as well because he always looked a little sadder and stayed a little closer to Stiles for hours afterwards. 

To say it wasn't a shock for her to walk into their living room and find Stiles pinned to the wall with her son between his legs, holding him up, and kissing him as though their lives depended on it. The two of them blushed and stammered and shuffled where they stood when she had cleared her throat. And she stood there watching them stammer out explanations, all she could think was how much Claudia would have loved this. 

And in spirit of Claudia she turned and made her way towards the kitchen to make their supper, calling over her shoulder that she didn't want grandkids until after they had graduated college. 

The splutterings that followed her made her burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Melissa grinned as she patted John on the shoulder when his eyes welled up for the 7th time in the last hour. The hotel looked absolutely gorgeous, but of course it did with Lydia in charge of the decorating. It was amusing how quickly the boys had agreed to her taking over that side of things after they had realised how much work it would actually take, and how much decisions would need to be made on things that they really had no preference over. 

Lydia had done a wonderful job, and had showed how well that she knew the boys as it was very much them. The hotel was perfect, and John was a nervous wreck. 

The pack were all hurrying around, all doing their assigned jobs while Lydia organised them. She snickered as she watched Isaac run passed carrying about 7 heavy boxes, Lydia and Allison trailing behind chattering away excitedly. Honestly they had all been as excited about today as the boys. 

Grinning Melissa nudged John and nodded to where Derek was pacing away nervously in the corner clutching what was obviously his speech for later. She had watched the werewolf face down god knows how many monsters and mischief in the last 10 years she had known him, and she had never seen him look so nervous. He ran his hand through his hair before scowling when Cora pounced on him from nowhere and started fixing it, clearly scolding him before also fixing his tie. 

“Alright people places!” Lydia called sending everyone running to where they needed to be. The rehearsal dinner the night before had been like a drill and they all knew exactly where they needed to be when today. 

“I will see you in half an hour,” Melissa smiled kissing John's cheek before she hurried away to where Scott had hopefully finished dressing, Derek meeting up with her and the end of aisle and following her.

“Mum,” Scott grinned as they walked into the room. 

“Oh Lydia is going to kill you!” Melissa smirked. 

“What? Why?” Scott tried his best to look innocent while Derek stopped looking stressed for long enough to start snickering. 

“She was very insistent that you and Stiles follow the no seeing each other before the wedding thing,” Melissa tutted.

“We didn't!” 

“If you are going to protest that you had better try and get that swelling down in your lips before we go out there,” Derek smirked. 

“What? Bugger!” Scott raced to the mirror leaving them to chuckle after him. 

Really Scott and Stiles were the calmest of everyone, there was no stress or worry, they had spent the entire lead up the wedding grinning like love struck fools. It had annoyed Lydia a little who had been stressing and worried everything, and had scolded them numerous times for not taking this seriously enough. Of course the two nodding and grinning at each other had just made her huff and stomp off to be comforted by Jackson. 

“Are you ready?” Melissa asked walking over to her son to straighten his tie and suit jacket. 

“I'm ready,” Scott grinned leaning down to hiss her forehead, she was fairly sure that he had not stopped grinning since Stiles had proposed to him. 

“Do you have you vows?” Derek asked.

“I have it memorised,” Scott nodded before catching the look her and Derek shared. “Oi!”

“Just teasing,” Derek snickered. 

“How rattled is Stiles?” Melissa asked. 

“His vibrating like energiser bunny on red bull with a sugar high,” 

“Huh better than expected then,” Derek smirked. 

There was a soft knock to their door indicating that it was time. 

“I'm so proud of you Scott,” Melissa stood on her toes to kiss his cheek before she turned and offered her arm to him as Derek got the door for them. 

They reached the side door at the same time as John, Stiles and Lydia reached the one opposite them. Scott had been right, Stiles was hyped up, John was looked amused as he met Melissa's eyes, but as soon as Scott and Stiles looked at each other he calmed down as a soft smile spread across his face. His arm was through his dad's, Lydia's was through his other arm. Melissa smiled brightly at Derek as the werewolf shuffled nervously on the other side of Scott. Honestly the poor man had been torn been awe, terror and disbelief that Scott had asked him to be his best man. It was sweet really. 

She concentrated as the music that Scott and Stiles had picked out started up, waiting for the right beat in the music for them to start walking, however they didn't need to wait as Lydia nodded and started forward at the right moment. The six of them stepped out from the side, and turned to walk along the dias the priest was waiting on. Then they turned faceing each other again and walked forwards until they met perfectly in the middle. 

Scott and Stiles had chosen this venue as the aisle didn't have to be the traditional down the middle affair, instead they could both walk out at the same time and meet each other. 

John and Melissa both kissed their sons on the cheek before Melissa took John's offered arm and they went to take their seats. The room was filled with family and friends of the two boys, she reckoned a good half of the room was filled with friends that were supernatural. In fact she nodded to the Alpha of the neighbouring towns pack who Scott and Stiles had made an alliance with a couple of months after the Nogitsune. On a quick scan she also counted vampires, fairies, pixies, mermaids, wizards, warlocks, goblins, trolls, elves, dwarves and she thought she recognised a couple of werelions they had met a few months back. 

The pack were however of course all sitting in the front row, all of them either sniffling already or beaming happily. Isaac rolled his eyes to her as he pulled another tissue from the box he was keeping on his knee and handed one to Allison and one to Aiden. Honestly that threesome she had not seen coming. 

John reached out and took her hand, squeezing it tightly as she saw his eyes welling up again, stifling her laughter as another box of tissues was fished out from under the seats and passed along the row to her. However all attention was quickly focussed on the front when the priest cleared his throat. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen...and other. We are gathered here today to celebrate the long awaited union of Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski,” Deaton said in that powerful but soft voice of his. Honestly it looked a little comical seeing him perform the service considering he was smiling like a proud father between the two boys, the true alpha he had helped guide, and the spark that he had helped train. 

“Here here!” Someone shouted from the back causing a round of laughter. 

“Now this would normally be the time that I ask if anyone present knows of any reason for these two not to be married, however under the risk of my darling wife Melissa punching me, again, I will just get on with it,” 

Melissa could hear the confused muttering from their family behind them. They had not really seen much of them since the whole werewolf thing considering Scott couldn't really leave his territory for long, so she could understand their confusion at the laid back nature of the wedding. 

“Scott, Stiles you have both come here willingly to join together in an ending bond with the other. A bond of the nature is not one to step into lightly as the paths of your fate will forever be entwined. You must both be sure of the love in your hearts and your dedication to each other and the bond between you, you must both be willing to nurture and protect your bond,” 

“Could someone pass back the tissues please, Deucalion has gone!” Someone whispered from behind them. Boyd snickered as he passed a box of tissues to Ethan who was nearest the Alpha. 

“Now Scott and Stiles have prepared their own vows, please face each other. Stiles has requested to go first,”

Scott and Stiles turned to look at each other, reaching out to join hands. Scott was sniffing with tears in his eyes while Stiles was grinning like a loon. 

“Scotty. Its been a long time getting here, you have been so many things to me, but more than anything you have been my best friend. Without you by my side, I don't think that I would be standing here. I have loved you from the moment I tackled Jackson to defend your honour, and I never stopped loving you. You are my whole life Scott, your goodness and your kind heart make me a better man, your calm and patience make feel grounded in a way I struggle with. But your love makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world, and I promise you here, before our friends and family, I will never stop loving you Scott, I will never stop telling you how much you mean to me and trying to make you feel half as loved as you make me feel. Forever with you is a dream to me, and I look forward to every single day of it,” Stiles smiled. 

“Scott?” Deaton sniffed a little clearing his throat.   
“For a little while I was blind Stiles. I couldn't see what was right in front of my eyes, everything that you offered me freely and expected nothing in return. Whenever I have needed you, you have been there, whenever I feel like I am not strong enough, you make me feel invincible, and I know that I am, as long as I have your strength to lean on. You're my world Stiles, without you, there is no me, without you I'm nothing. I am the man that stands in front of you because of the love and unfaltering friendship you offered me. Stiles Stilinski, you are my best friends and the man that I love, and from this day onward I will carry on loving you with all my heart. I will hang the moon and the stars for you if you ask me too,” Scott finished softly. 

“The rings,” Deaton nodded and Lydia and Derek stepped forwards to hand their rings over to their groom. “These rings are a symbol, a symbol of your love and devotion to each other, a symbol of your unending and unbroken vows. Please put your ring on each others fingers,” 

Everyone watched as Scott slid his ring onto Stiles finger, before the other man quickly followed suit. Before Deaton could even say another word Stiles laughed and bounced forwards to tug Scott into a deep kiss. 

The room erupted into cheers and laughter, there were a couple of howls that had family members looking around confused, but they were quickly distracted by Scott laughingly turning to their friends and punching the air “We did it!”

\---------------------------------- Teen Wolf. 

“....and after Stiles let me out of the trap. And that is how we came to be like family to each other,” Derek smiled, relaxed as everyone laughed at the story. “I have seen these two go through a lot of things, and nothing gives the rest of us strength like seeing Scott and Stiles together. So I would like to raise a toast to Mr and Mr Stilinski-McCall!” 

“Cheers!” 

“And now Melissa would like to say a few words,” Derek sat down and let out a breath. Honestly having to follow on from the amazing speech they all knew Lydia would give she couldn't blame him, but he had done an amazing job, and she patted him on the shoulder as she stood. 

“I have watched these boys grow from little hellion children, to the hellion adults that they are now...and I could not be more proud of either of them. Boys, seeing you together and so happy, it means more to me than you will ever know. Claudia, she knew this was coming,” Melissa laughed softly and met Stiles' eyes seeing them widen. “She told me, those two boys they love each other, and one day they will be married. Stiles I know she wanted nothing more than to be here to see you two marry, she made me promise to help you pick out your suit for this though, considering how hopeless you and John are. We used to say to each other, they will be alright, as long as they have each other, they will be alright. And its been proven true. You have been through so much, and you are still standing strong, every time I worry, I close my eyes, and I know, as long as you are by each others side, I have nothing to worry about. My boys, I love you both so much,” Melissa choked out a laugh through her tears as the two of the descended on her to hug her tightly. 

“Thank you mum,” Scott sniffed as they let go. 

“I love you too mum,” Stiles said softly, kissing her cheek and pulling back to check it was alright. 

“Oh no on with you, my make up!” She cried as her tears picked up stream. Stiles beamed and ducked back in to kiss her before returning to Scott. Deaton took her hand and kissed it gently as she sat back down. 

“And now John!” Lydia called once everyone had settled down. 

“I would normally stand here and give some speech about how today I have gained another son. But that would be a lie. Scott you have always been like a son to me, today ts just been made official on paper. I have known that you two have had this bond, this amazing bond that others can only dream of since you were little, and me, Claudia and Melissa were being called into the headmaster's office. A father can't ask for anything more than for their child to be loved by someone who looks at them the way you look at Stiles. You two complete each other, and love each other with a fire and a devotion most of us can only look at and envy. I am so so happy we made it here, and I know without a doubt you will carry on making each other happy for the rest of your lives,”

John laughed as it was his turn to be buried in the hug of the two boys, both of them holding on and squeezing tightly. “I love you boys,”

He sat down and smiled as Chris put his arm on the back of his chair, his hand settling on John's shoulder and squeezed gently. 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, our grooms will have their first dance,” Lydia called. 

Stiles smiled a little shyly as Scott stood and offered his hand, gently pulling him to his feet and leading him out onto the dance floor. He was looking at him with so much love and happiness in his eyes that every werewolf and super hearing being in the room had to hear the flutter and beat of his heart. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr and Mr Stilinski-McCall,” The DJ called. The starting notes of Far Away started and Scott tugged Stiles against him, wrapping his arms around his waist and started swaying. Stiles slung his arms around Scott's neck and leant forwards to press a kiss to his nose. 

“Well Mr Stilinski-McCall, happy?” Stiles asked. 

“So happy,” Scott laughed. “I feel like bursting, like that time we ate all that pizza as a challenge,” 

“Your romantic speak is heart stopping Scotty,” Stiles laughed. 

“You love it, husband,” 

“I might husband,” Stiles beamed. 

Melissa joined them on the dance floor with Deaton, Chris and John right behind. Stiles pressed his face into Scott's shoulder as he spotted Derek being dragged onto the floor by Lydia. 

“The grooms have asked that all members of their pack come onto the dance floor please,” the DJ called as the first dance finished. The pack all looked suspicious as they walked onto the dance floor, glaring at Scott and Stiles suspiciously from where they were holding onto each other still and grinning brightly.   
And then it came on. I was a teenage werewolf. 

The pack, and a lot of the guests all groaned as Stiles burst out laughing, Scott holding his husband upright and grinning as well.


	6. Chapter 6

“Grandma!” The excited squeal had her opening her arms so that the three small bodies could run to her, Deaton laughed as he scooped up the fourth and set him on his shoulders to their eldest grandson's delight. 

“Hey mum,” Stiles bounced up the steps and pressed a kiss to her cheek before wrestling all the bags he had with him into the house while Melissa and Deaton wrestled the kids inside. “Why do they need so much stuff!” He groaned. 

“Its the joy of kids,” Melissa smirked. 

“Are you all set?” Deaton asked lowering Lewis onto the floor and letting him race off after his siblings. 

“Yeah, Scott's packing up the car now ready for the drive, and with some bits for Ashley,” Stiles nodded. “You will be ok with the kids?” 

“Stiles I am insulted that you just asked that. Now you let us have fun with our grandkids, and who go get our granddaughter,” Melissa tutted. 

“Alright, alright. Lewis, Darcy, Lily, Michael come and say goodbye!” 

“You will be bringing out little sister back right?” Lily demanded as hey raced up to him.

“Yes we are, and you are going to make some welcome presents for her while we are getting her right?” Stiles smiled at his kids. 

“Yes!” Michael nodded excitedly. 

“Alright kiddos give me a hug,” 

The four kids crowded around him for one of their group hugs, each of them pressing at least two kisses to him. 

“I love you guys, now you behave for Grandma and Granddad ok,” Stiles bent and kissed each of his kids one more time before heading to the door. He always had problems leaving the kids, even overnight, and they were going to be away for at least a week collecting Ashley. So Melissa pulled him in for an extra tight hug. 

“They will be fine, you go and get our granddaughter,” Stiles nodded Deaton's words, leaning forwards to kiss his and Melissa's cheek one last time before he hurried back to the jeep before he changed his mind. 

Melissa closed the door once he was down the street and herded the kids into the living room to start on the welcome cards she and Deaton had planned for them to do. 

Over the last eight years Scott and Stiles had adopted these four kids, they were all werewolves, kids that had lost their parents and needed a home and a pack to take them in. Their oldest grandson Lewis had been found on their territory, they had no idea who his parents were, and they had sent word out searching for anyone that might know where he had come from. 

Scott and Stiles had taken him in, temporarily at first, but when it became clear that his mother didn't want to be found, they had quickly made the decision to adopt him. They had fallen in love with the little boy, and he was happy and content with them. Melissa knew it would have broken their hearts if they had had to give Lewis up.

Six months after they had officially adopted Lewis as pack fro near by had called them, Lily's parents had been killed outside their territory leaving the three year old girl without parents. None of them had a couple in their pack who could take in the little girl, but they had heard about Lewis' adoption and wondered if Scott and Stiles would look to adopt another child. 

It took one meeting for them to decide to adopt Lily. 

Michael and Darcy had followed along the same lines, Darcy's mum had been human, her father werewolf, when her father died her mother couldn't cope with the idea of a werewolf child and had put her up for adoption, Deaton had caught word of her in the system and went to the boys. Michael's parents were killed by hunters, Argents had come across the murder and arrested the hunters for their breaking of the code, and they had found Michael. Chris had been called about the little boy, and the rest was history. 

And god those boys loved their kids. They were all healthy and happy, they were loved, not only by their dads but by their grandma and three grandfathers, by their aunts and uncles. They were doted on. Michael was forming an unholy alliance with Lydia and Jackson's son Drew, much to Jackson's horror. 

They were all a beautiful family that Melissa burnt with pride to see. After all their trouble they were happy. She had two beautiful sons who still adored and loved each other with a fierceness and a strength she was awed at, even after all this time. 

She had four, soon to be five, beautiful grandchildren that she adored. Her family was strong and healthy. 

She sighed as Deaton wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek as they watched Lewis sneak glitter into Darcy's hair, there was going to be a fight when she realised, all of them concentrating on cards for their new sister.

John and Chris were coming over after work for supper with them, the four of them had plans to spoil the kids rotten while they could. 

And in a week they would have one more. Stiles and Scott insisted that that was going to be it, but Melissa wasn't holding her breath, those boys had so much love to give, and their hearts were so open, she wouldn't be shocked if they adopted a couple more. 

Life was pretty perfect, they had been through their hard times, their heartbreaking times. There has been losses and pain. But their lives were filled with love, so much love. So much happiness and joy.


End file.
